US Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0071597 to Perez-Pena discloses a method of making a rapid setting lightweight cementitious composition with improved compressive strength for products such as boards is disclosed. The method mixes fly ash, alkali metal salt of citric acid and lightweight aggregate with water. Compositions which include fly ash, alkali metal salts of citric acid and lightweight aggregate are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,909 to Galer et al discusses cementitious compositions including Portland cement, high alumina cement, calcium sulfate and lime. The cementitious composition includes Portland cement, high alumina cement, calcium sulfate and lime. Pozzolans such as fly ash, montmorillonite clay, diatomaceous earth and pumicite may be added up to about 25%. The cement composition includes about 14 to 21 wt % high alumina cement.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0071597 A1 to Perez-Pena discloses formulations using fly ash and alkali metal salts of citric acid such as sodium citrate to form concrete mixes. Hydraulic cement and gypsum can be used up to 25 wt % of the formulation, although their use is not preferred. The activated fly ash binders described in this application may interact with the traditional foaming systems used to entrain air and thereby make lightweight boards.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2016-0214897 A1 to Dubey discloses a method for making geopolymer cementitious binder compositions for cementitious products such as concrete, precast construction elements and panels, mortar, patching materials for road repairs and other repair materials, and the like is disclosed. The geopolymer cementitious compositions of some embodiments are made by mixing a synergistic mixture of thermally activated aluminosilicate mineral, calcium sulfoaluminate cement, a calcium sulfate and a chemical activator with water.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2016-0194247 A1 to Dubey discloses a method for making geopolymer cementitious binder compositions for cementitious products such as concrete, precast construction elements and panels, mortar and repair materials, and the like is disclosed. The geopolymer cementitious compositions of some embodiments are made by mixing a synergistic mixture of thermally activated aluminosilicate mineral, calcium aluminate cement, a calcium sulfate and a chemical activator with water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,658 to Dubey discloses a Portland cement-based cementitious composition which contains 35-90% Portland cement, 0-55% of a pozzolan, 5-15% of high alumina cement and 1 to 8% of insoluble anhydrite form of calcium sulfate in place of the soluble conventional landplaster/gypsum to increase the release of heat and decrease setting time despite the use of high amounts of pozzolan, e.g., fly ash. The cementitious composition can include lightweight aggregates and fillers, superplasticizers and additives such as sodium citrate as a reaction retarder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,618,490 B2 to Nakashima et al. discloses a spraying material comprising one or more of calcium sulfoaluminate, calcium aluminosilicate, calcium hydroxide, a source of fluorine and Portland cement concrete. Calcium sulfate may be added as anhydrous or hemihydrate gypsum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,979 to Nakano et al. discloses a process for making a cellular concrete using calcium silicate based cement, alkali metal retarder, calcium sulfoaluminate (CSA) cement and an optional calcium sulfate that can be added to the concrete composition.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2008-0134943 A1 to Godfrey et al. discloses a waste encapsulation material composed of at least one sulphoaluminate salt of an alkaline earth metal with calcium sulphate, and optional inorganic filler such as blast furnace slag, pulverized fuel ash, finely divided silica, limestone, and organic and inorganic fluidizing agents. Preferably at least one sulphoaluminate salt of an alkaline earth metal comprises calcium sulphoaluminate (CSA). A suitable composition may, for example, comprise at least one sulphoaluminate salt of an alkaline earth metal in combination with gypsum and pulverized fuel ash (PFA), wherein about 86% of the gypsum particles have a particle size of less than 76 μm, and roughly 88% of the PFA particles have a particle size below 45 μm. One example comprises 75% (70:30CSA:CaSO42H2O); 25% Pulverized Fuel Ash; water/solids ratio 0.65.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,162 to Li et al. discloses dual cementitious compositions including a first hydraulic composition having 2.5 to 95 wt. % C4A3S which is chemical notation wherein C═CaO, S═SiO2, A═Al2O3 (in other words calcium sulfo-alumina) and 2.5 to 95 wt. % a hemihydrate and/or an anhydrite of calcium sulfate. Sulfoalumina cements or ferroalumina cements are examples of cements that contain C4A3S. It may also include mineral filler additives selected from the group consisting of slag, fly ash, pozzolan, silica soot, limestone fines, lime industrial by-products and wastes.
Chinese Published Application CN 101921548 A to Deng et al. discloses a composition of sulfoaluminate cement made from 90-95 wt % sulfoaluminate clinker and anhydrous gypsum, quartz sand, fly ash from waste incineration, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose ether, redispersible glue powder and fiber. The sulfoaluminate clinker and anhydrous gypsum meets the standard of sulfoaluminate cement, i.e. GB20472-2006.
Korean Published Application KR 549958 B1 to Jung et al. discloses a composition of alumina cement, CSA, gypsum, calcium citrate, and hydroxyl carboxylic acid.
Korean Published Application KR 2009085451 A to Noh, discloses a composition of powdered blast furnace slag, gypsum and CSA. The gypsum can have an average particle size of 4 micron or less.
Korean Published Application KR 2009025683 A discloses powder type waterproof material used for concrete and mortar, is obtained by pulverizing cement, anhydrous gypsum, silica powder, waterproof powder, fly ash, calcium sulfoaluminate type expansion material and inorganic binder.
Korean Published Application KR 2010129104 A to Gyu et al. discloses composition for blending shotcrete, comprises (in wt. %): metakaolin (5-20), calcium sulfoaluminate (5-20), anhydrous gypsum (20-45), and fly ash (30-50).
There is a need for improved cementitious compositions which offer improved rapid setting and early age strength development, workability and flow properties, rapid surface drying, and low dimensional movement and shrinkage upon drying.